


Loving Care

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble has a bad motor. Soundwave knows just how to handle it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKfloofiepoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



The distressing sound of a servo-motor squealing was what started it all. Soundwave's head had whipped around, optics narrowing in on the source of the sound. Rumble, for his part, looked abashed.

"Big dude, I just haven't had time..." he started to offer as excuse for the badly maintained part.

"Hush, little dude." Soundwave rose and got his tool kit and oils down, setting them on the work counter in his quarters. Rather than let Rumble stress the motor more, he picked his symbiont up, setting him down gently.

One motor led to another, and Rumble's care prompted the others to come from all over Polyhex, until his full troupe was assembled. Having begun with one, he worked through the rest, while Rumble set the example of oiling and buffing the next one done after himself. It took most of the rest cycle, but in the end, all of Soundwave's family was in perfect working order, shining bright, and full of the quiet love he felt for them.


End file.
